gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sam Evans
Samuel Evans (bardziej znany jako Sam) - jeden z głównych bohaterów Glee. Uczęszcza do William McKinley High School. Aktualnie jest na ostatnim roku i jest wiceprzewodniczącym szkoły. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu "Audition", ale do chór dołączył w odcinku "Duets". Jego talent muzyczny odkrył Finn, kiedy ten brał prysznic. W drugim sezonie spotykał się z Quinn, ale rozstali się gdy ona zdradzała go z Finnem. Później chodził z Santaną, a w "New York", potajemnie umawiał się z Mercedes i po powrocie (wyjechał, bo jego ojciec stracił pracę) wspomniał, że mieli romans. Wrócił do McKinley w "Hold on Sixteen". Długo starał się o Mercedes i zaczęli znowu chodzić w "Saturday Night Glee-ver". W czwartym sezonie wyznał swoje uczucia do Brittany i zostali parą od "Swan Song". Rozstali się gdy Brittany opuściła Ohio udając się do MIT w "All or Nothing". W piątym sezonie jest zakochany w szkolnej pielęgniarce Penny. Potem z nią zrywa. W odc. "Trio" całuje Tinę. W odc. "New Directions" kończy szkołę i wyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku. W odcinku "Bash" wraca do Mercedes, jednak w odcinku "The Untitled Rachel Berry Project" rozstają się, bo Mercedes wyjeżdża w trasę koncertową, a Sam wraca do Limy. W odcinku ,,Dreams come true'' Sam przejmuje New Directions od Pana Shuestera tym samym zostaje nowym kierownikem chóru. Gra go aktor i muzyk Chord Overstreet Ciekawostki *Farbował włosy sokiem z cytryny. *Jest drugim członkiem chóru, który został odkryty pod prysznicem. *Umie mówić językiem Na'vi z Avatara. *Ma obsesję na punkcie diety, pracy, ćwiczeń i sportu. *Kocha astronomię, Cool Ranch Doritos, Gwiezdne Wojny i komiksy. *Uczył się w męskiej szkole z internatem, zanim poszedł do McKinley. *Kilku członków chóru myślało, że jest gejem w tym dwie jego dziewczyny Quinn i Mercedes. *Ma dysleksję. *Sam umie udawać głosy: **James Earl Jones, zwłaszcza Darth Vader **Matthew McCoghauney **James Earl Jones **Sean Connery w "The Hunt for Red October" **Christopher Walken **George W. Bush **John Wayne **Taylor Lautner jako Jacob Black **Don LaFontaine **Bane ("Mroczny rycerz powstaje") **Yoda **Nicolas Cage *Nie wiedział jak wiązać sznurowadła, dopóki Will go nie nauczył. *Jest chrześcijaninem. *Pracował jako nocny dostawca pizzy. *Urodził się na początku maja (według "Prom Queen") *Na początku miał być chłopakiem Kurta, ale scenarzyści zmienili to po tym jak zobaczyli chemię między Chordem a Dianną. *Michael Jackson jest jednym z jego ulubionych piosenkarzy. *Stracił dziewictwo gdy pracował w klubie ze striptizem. *Nie wiedział co to jest debata. *Jest fanem Barry'ego Manilowa. *Ma kotkę która nawywa się Lady Tubbington. *W wywiadzie (Gdybym miał mówić do swojej postaci) Chord powiedział do swojej postaci "Samuel Jessica Evans", co oznaczałoby, że jest druga męską postacią, której drugie imię jest damskie (pierwszy był Kurt) *Chord powiedział w wywiadzie, że choć mimo pierwotnych ustaleń Sam nie jest gejem, to scenarzyści mogą zmienić go na bi. *Wszystkie jego dziewczyny były od niego starsze. *Kurt i Blaine byli w nim zakochani. *Jest fanem True Jackson, które leciało na Nickelodeon. Piosenki Solówki Sezon Drugi *Baby ("Comeback") Sezon Trzeci *Red Solo Cup ("Hold On Sixteen") *Bamboleo/Hero ("The Spanish Teacher") Sezon Czwarty *Jingle Bell Rock ("Glee, Actually") *Copacabana ("Guility Pleasures") *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' ("Light Out") Sezon Piąty *Something ("Tina In The Sky With Diamonds") Duety Sezon Drugi *Lucky (Quinn) ("Duets") *I've Had The Time of My Life (Quinn) ("Special Education") *Somebody to Love (Artie) ("Comeback") Sezon Trzeci *Human Nature (Mercedes) ("Michael") Sezon Czwarty *Celebrity Skin (Brittany) ("Makeover") *Heroes (Blaine) ("Dynamic Duets") *Something Stupid (Brittany) ("Swan Song") *Make No Misteken (Santana) ("Diva") *Old Time Roch & Roll/ Danger Zone (Blaine) ("Girls (and Boys) on Film") *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Blaine) ("Guility Pleasurs") *More Than Words (Brittany) ("Shooting Stars") Sezon Piąty *Help (Blaine) ("Love, love, love") *Fire and Rain (Artie) ("The Quarterback") *Movin Out (Blaine) ("Movin Out") Galeria Sam Evans Glee.jpg Sam.jpg Sam evans.gif 1d0534d0f71f26d62671f5016a32c175.jpg Sam Evans Glee.jpg Sam.jpg Sam evans.gif 1d0534d0f71f26d62671f5016a32c175.jpg chord_overstreet-1400x1050.jpg T 991219_1333462632512_full.png Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Członkowie Tajnego Stowarzyszenia Superbohaterów Kategoria:WMHS Titans Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Boga Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Chórzyści Kategoria:Chórzyści Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Chórzyści Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Chórzyści Kategoria:Chórzyści Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Chórzyści Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Mężczyźni